masseffectfandomcom-20200222-history
Ka'hairal Balak
Ka'hairal Balak is the leader of a batarian terrorist group that raided Asteroid X57 in 2183. Unlike the other batarians, who only planned to make a quick slave grab, Balak was on a mission to crash Asteroid X57 into the human colony of Terra Nova. Balak hates humans because they claimed territory and resources that he believes should have belonged to the batarians during the early stages of humanity's major expansion into the Skyllian Verge. He sees his actions as reprisal for the Skyllian Blitz on Elysium. Balak is voiced by Fred Tatasciore. __TOC__ Mass Effect During the mission, Balak sends his forces after Commander Shepard to prevent the fusion torches being shut down, while Balak hunts for the hiding engineers in the main facility. When he finds Kate Bowman, he demands to know who is attacking his people; when Kate refuses to answer, Balak kills her brother and sends Charn to find Shepard. When the Commander launches an assault on the main facility, Shepard confronts Balak, who has planted a bomb in the offices where the hostages are being held. Balak talks angrily about the thwarted Skyllian Blitz (if Shepard is a War Hero, Balak holds Shepard personally responsible for the Blitz's failure) and about Torfan (if Shepard is Ruthless, Balak accuses Shepard of murdering batarians). Shepard has a choice to make: either attack Balak to ensure his death, or release him, in order to save the hostages, including Kate Bowman. Judging by Balak's reaction when Shepard asks him who is in charge of the batarians' terrorist actions, it is likely that Balak, as well as other batarian terrorist groups, answer to a higher authority. Tactics Balak is essentially a stronger version of the Batarian Trooper. He will rely heavily on Immunity to defend himself and advance from cover to cover to attack. With his other guards and drones assisting him, the overall fight may prove to be a challenge, but Balak alone is not especially difficult to defeat. Mass Effect 2 If Shepard chose to save the hostages, it is mentioned in a Galactic News announcement that Balak is still on the run and has not been arrested for his attack on X57. If Shepard chose to kill Balak, a Galactic News announcement will inform that "Reverend Bowman, whose daughter Kate died in the batarian attack on Terra Nova, will be holding a non-denominational ceremony." Mass Effect 3 If Shepard chose to save the hostages, left Balak for dead without finishing him, or did not undertake the mission to save Terra Nova, Shepard will meet Balak on the Citadel's holding docks. After the events at Terra Nova, Balak went back to his homeworld while the Hegemony sent teams of scientists to study the Leviathan of Dis. The Leviathan turned out to be an inactive Reaper and the entire batarian science team was subsequently indoctrinated. These scientists served as sleeper agents in the conquest of Khar'shan and the destruction of the Batarian Hegemony by disabling a number of defense grids on Khar'shan and causing allied ships to fire on one another. Balak managed to escape to the Citadel and aided the remains of the batarian fleet against the Reapers by hacking Council transmissions. Balak claims he is the highest ranking military officer left in the Hegemony. Thus, he holds Shepard responsible for the destruction of his culture. Shepard can either kill him or convince him to lend his support against the Reapers. Trivia *Fred Tatasciore, who voices Balak, Saren Arterius and Warden Kuril, also provided the voices for The Grand Oak, Swiftrunner, and Cyrion in BioWare's Dragon Age: Origins. de:Balak Category:Characters Category:Batarians Category:Adversaries Category:Recurring Characters Category:DLC